The present disclosure herein relates to an array resistor and a semiconductor module such as a memory module.
In general, surface mount type (SMT) devices having various shapes are provided in an electric apparatus. For example, one type of SMT device includes a varistor device and a chip network resistor. The varistor device includes a resistor-varistor multi chip and an inductor-varistor multi chip. Each of the resistor-varistor multi chip and the inductor-varistor multi chip has a structure in which a resistor, an inductor, and a varistor are selectively coupled on a body thereof. In certain situations, the body used in the varistor device has a structure in which a plurality of insulating substrates are stacked. A metal wire and a resistor line are disposed on each of the insulating substrates, and then the insulating substrates are coupled to each other to form the varistor device. On the other hand, the chip network resistor that is called an array resistor has a structure in which a plurality of resistors are disposed on a body thereof so as to increase a degree of integration of an electric apparatus. For example, the body of the array resistor may be provided with one insulating substrate, and the plurality of resistors are disposed on a surface of the one insulating substrate.